


Naradno's Protectors

by WeeCoconutFlakes



Series: Sheaf's Chronicles [8]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Drow, kenku, monk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeCoconutFlakes/pseuds/WeeCoconutFlakes
Summary: Sheaf, Ku, Gorm and Key make a visit to the town below their monastery: Naradno.





	Naradno's Protectors

Gorm and Key were walking together down the halls of Ganden, their home for fourteen years. “I guess he forgot I follow the Way of Shadow, but I dove behind the pillar, and popped up at the next one over. He checked behind the pillar I went behind, and that was it for him.”

Key laughed. “A day doesn’t go by that I wonder how that elf ever got past the first rank.”

They rounded a corner and saw Sheaf waiting for them. Key walked faster toward him, and Gorm kept pace with her.

“Sheaf,” Key called out. “Sorry we took a bit longer than expected. Master Lace has really been pushing Gorm.”

Gorm shrugged. “It’s not like I can’t take it. Anyway, she hasn’t been any easier on Sheaf.”

Sheaf shook his head. “You’ve been her student for only a few months and already are moving into techniques I am only beginning to grasp. I have been under her for years.”

Key smiled. “That’s what you get for being Master Lace’s favourite.”

Gorm pretended to ignore her. “How’s your thing with Master Jie, Sheaf?”

“It is going well. He is helping me greatly. I feel I have a much better grasp on the uses of ki outside of the traditions.”

Key nodded. “That’s excellent Sheaf.” She looked around. “Where’s Ku?”

“Here,” Ku called from behind them. They turned to see him, sweaty and looking exhausted. “Omguri surprised us again. It got pretty intense.”

“Apparently,” Gorm said. “Alright, are we ready?”

“I have everything,” Key said.”

“As do I,” Ku and Sheaf said simultaneously. They looked at each other and laughed. They all set out to the gates of the monastery. Gorm led the way.

“I’m still surprised you two haven’t seen anything outside Ganden,” Key said, referring to Sheaf and Ku. They looked to each other, and shrugged.

“We’ve never had any reason to.” Ku said.

Gorm picked his pace up. “We’ve already lost a lot of time, let’s go already!”

“I’m surprised you’re so excited about this, Gorm. You’ve seen the more than any of us.”

“None of it was any good. I’d like to change that.”

“Fair enough. Well, if you ask me, there’s not many better places than Naradno,” she said, smiling. They arrived at the gates and greeted the keeper.

“Keeper Serene! We’re all ready to go out.”

The tiefling gave them a warm smile. “Master Ichagon told me to expect you. Ensure you return by tomorrow’s sundown, students.” Serene opened the gate for them, and locked it behind as they left. They started down the wide mountain. It was a pleasant journey, the weather had just started to turn to fall. Soon a frost would set in, but that was no bother to the students of Ganden. As they walked, Key pointed out things of interest to the others who had never seen them, as well as entertaining tricks with her elemental powers.

It was late morning when they arrived in the village of Naradno. It was home to pleasant folk, elves, humans and dwarves, as well as all manner of other creatures. It was also Key’s home, before Ganden.

Key was beaming. “We picked a perfect time to visit. Everyone is preparing for the festivities.”

“Festivities?” Gorm asked.

“Yeah! In Naradno, there are all sorts of festivities had as the leaves fall and the frost sets. Winter can be a difficult time, so it helps bring hope as it falls.”

Ku nodded. “That makes sense. To warm the soul as the world cools.”

Key smiled. “Exactly. And we get to see it happen! Follow me.” They wound their way through the wide streets of Naradno, arriving at a humble cottage. Key knocked on the door, and it was answered by a tall human.

As he saw her, his face filled with joy. “Keyreith, it’s so good to see you!” He hugged her and called into the house. “Liara, come, Keyreith is here!” A graceful elven woman came to the door and hugged Key, and called them all inside.

Gorm whispered to the others. “Are they…?”

“Her family,” Ku answered.

Everyone was given a place to sit in a cozy living room, and Key introduced everyone.

“These are Ku, Gorm and Sheaf,” she said, indicating each of them. “They’re my best friends at Ganden. Guys, these are my parents.”

Key’s mother extended her hand and shook with each of them. “I am Liaranyth.”

Her father did the same. “And I am Sten. It’s lovely to meet all of you.” He turned to Key. “So, Key, how are things at the monastery?”

Key perked up. “They’re going excellently. In fact,” she said, noticing the cold fireplace and lighting it with her ki, “I’m making fantastic progress.”

Both of her parents lit up. Liara gave her another hug. “We’re very proud of you. I’m glad you’re enjoying your time up there.”

Meanwhile, Sten turned to the other three. “So, tell me about your studies.”

Ku spoke up first. “I study the Way of the Open Hand, though I wish to follow my father’s footsteps and learn all the monastic traditions.”

“How ambitious.”

Gorm nodded. “The two of us study the Way of Shadow, though Sheaf has been working on broadening his general abilities.”

“And how is that?”

Sheaf responded, “I have been studying with Master Jie, who teaches the second-rank students. He has been helping me to understand the nuances of ki control.”

“How intriguing.” They continued conversing for a while. Gorm wandered into the kitchen where Liara was preparing dinner.

“Would you mind if I helped?”

“Oh, not at all. Gorm, it was?”

“Right. What are you making?”

“Oh, just a simple thing. Some mutton, some potatoes, and a little salad I picked from the garden.”

“That sounds good. How are you cooking the mutton?”

“A simple roast, over the fire there.”

He looked over, and had an idea. “Do you mind if I…?”

“Not at all,” Liara said, while she cut potatoes. “Key has told me you cook.”

“From time to time.” He adjusted the spit and moved the coals in the fire. “There. It’ll take a bit longer, but the cooking should be more even, and it should preserve more flavour.”

Gorm and Liara worked until the meal was done, and they all gathered to eat. They continued to talk as they ate.

Sten addressed the table. “If you four are interested, there’s supposed to be some sort of event tonight. I’m sure it’d be fun, and a little ki trick or two might spice things up.”

Gorm cocked his head. “What sort of event?”

“A small lead-up to tomorrow’s festivities. Nothing specific, in all honesty. Villagers will gather and have some fun, let their hair down, as it were.”

“Will you be attending?” Key asked.

Sten chuckled. “No, I don’t think so, but you should. Monks are treated well here, you know.”

Liara agreed. “The four of you deserve a little rest and relaxation. A bit of fun wouldn’t do you harm.”

Key nodded. “Let’s do it then. You guys wanted to see this sort of stuff, right?”

Everyone agreed, and after dinner they set out to the town square. Liara called after them, “Have a great time. And thanks for the help, Gorm!”

As they arrived, the merriment was already under way. There were children playing and villagers walking through, as a few aspiring minstrels played cheerful song. Key quickly integrated herself, talking to a few old friends of her family, and the others joined her, gradually becoming more comfortable. The long-set sun was replaced by lanterns and magic, and the atmosphere was absolutely jubilant. A while into the celebrations, a yelling voice was heard.

“Hey, help! Thief!” The four monks turned to see a halfling man excitedly pointing toward a fleeing figure, and leapt to action. Key ran and punched toward the figure, letting her ki extend the fist toward the thief. He was caught off-balance by the blow, and stumbled into a ditch. Ku ran up ahead and grabbed the figure, giving him a shove toward Gorm and Sheaf, who had slid through the shadows ahead. They caught the figure, and Ku gave him a punch to ensure he wouldn’t resist.

Key pulled back his hood, to reveal a dazed human. “I don’t recognize him,” she said. They retrieved the satchel he stole and brought him back to the town square and handed him to the townmaster, who had come to investigate the commotion. There was an applause as they returned the satchel to the halfling, who thanked them. For the rest of the night, they seemed the guests of honour to the whole town, and the party was revitalized tenfold.

Late at night, they returned to Key’s parents’ house to rest for the night. Gorm, an hour before dawn, rose the earliest from his trance, and decided to walk the dark morning streets. There was a deep chill, and he found comfort in the cool stillness. He passed the town hall when he heard frantic whispers.

“How the hell did you manage to get arrested in Naradno, of all places?”

Gorm was curious, and crept closer. “I thought that halvin’ was the townmaster, not some beardy guy. Thought his little satchel would have some stuff on the monastery, the way everyone here talks about it.”

“You do know who we’re working for, right? We can’t have your screwups on this one, Den.”

“Why’d he even hire us, Tro?”

Gorm managed to find a place to hide that let him see the conversation. There was a lanky human who appeared to be talking into a barred window in the back of the hall.

“I think the guild referred us,” the one called Tro said, with doubt in his voice.

“The guild? Us? I thought they hated us.”

“Maybe that’s why they sent us to this pit.”

“Oh. I don’t know, Tro, I actually quite like it here. Peaceful.”

“Den, shut up. We’re brigands. Peaceful and idyllic villages aren’t what we’re supposed to like.”

“Well, I’m sorry for not conforming to your notion of a brigand. It’s a social construct, it is.” Den thought. “Hey, I guess I screwed up… royally.”

Tro hesitated, then he laughed. “Yeah, that’s actually pretty funny. Alright, I’m off, then.”

Tro then left, and Den said no more. Gorm considered following Tro, but dawn was breaking, and he needed to head back to the house. He’d heard enough, anyway. As he stepped into the house, Liara was making some tea, and Sten was rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“By Chauntea, you’re up early. What’s got you awake before dawn, Gorm?”

Liara answered him as she poured him tea. “He’s an elf, love.”

Sten nodded. “Right you are. Trance. That makes sense. Apologies, Gorm, it’s still early for this human.”

Gorm nodded, and saw the other monks up, happily accepting tea from Liara. She offered him a cup, and he took it. He relished the bitter taste, and recognized it as the very same tea that Naradno supplied Ganden with.

“So,” Sten began. “What are your plans for today? You’re headed back up tonight, aren’t you?”

“Yes, father,” Key answered.

Gorm set down his tea. “I think we should talk to that thief from last night.”

Sten gave him a curious look. “Why would you want to do that?”

“I wonder what his intentions were. It could be relevant to Ganden.”

Sheaf nodded. “I agree. Such a disturbance is unusual here, is it not?”

Liara returned to the room. “Quite. If you think it’s suspicious, you should investigate. You know what’s important to Ganden more than Sten or I.”

Sten nodded. “Right you are, love. Alright, then. Do you intend to go now, or can you stay for breakfast?”

Key looked around, and didn’t see anyone protest. “I think we can stay for breakfast.” They ate a modest meal of eggs, before leaving to visit the town hall. They found the townmaster, bearded and smiling, alone inside.

Gorm took the lead. “Can we talk to the thief from last night.”

The townmaster shook his head. “I’m afraid not, friends. He’s gone missing.”

Ku was shocked. “Isn’t that concerning?”

The townmaster shrugged. “In all honesty, I was going to turn him loose without much more than a boot to the backside this morning.”

“But what about serving justice to him?”

“I think the four of you did that about as well as anyone could. He certainly won’t look for trouble here anymore, and in truth, all he did was try to steal some empty glass bottles.”

Gorm shook his head. “He was looking for information on Ganden.”

Key gave him a confused look. “Gorm, even you aren’t that paranoid.”

Gorm pushed an errant hair from his face. “After my trance this morning, I took a walk. I found someone talking to the thief through the window. I learned that they were hired to find information on Ganden.”

Sheaf perked up. “Hired? By whom?”

“They didn’t say. But apparently they’re a big deal. I had hoped to get something out of him, but if he’s gone, I doubt we’ll find him.” He turned to the townmaster. “Keep alert. Trouble may be headed to Naradno.”

“Will do. And I’ll send word of anything suspicious to Ganden. Thank you, monks.” He bowed, and the four monks left the hall.

Key led the group away. “Well, we have the rest of the day, let’s not worry too much. Do you guys want to go swimming?”

Ku was concerned. “Isn’t far too cold?”

“I study the four elements, Ku.”

Gorm nodded. “And I know fire magic.”

Key turned and walked toward the edge of town. “Exactly. I happen to know a great place.”

They went to a lazy river Key knew, and after she manipulated the water and heated it up, they swam for the better part of the day. Sheaf stayed on the bank of the river while the others swam.

“You’re sure you don’t want to join, Sheaf? It’s actually quite relaxing,” Ku asked.

“I prefer not to. Your skin is easily dried. Water interferes with my feathers.”

“Fair enough. But I think we should consider this for meditative purposes.”

Gorm splashed Ku. “For once, can we not worry about that? This is our break from the monastery, Ku.”

“You’re the one who insisted we visit the thief.”

Gorm opened his mouth to speak, but just closed it. He looked frustrated, and sunk under the water. The others laughed, until Ku quickly disappeared under the surface. Key and Sheaf looked at each other nervously, until both Gorm and Ku rose to the surface, laughing. Late into the afternoon, they left the river, and dried off. They decided to give Key’s family a goodbye before returning to the monastery.

They arrived as the sun was sinking into the horizon, and Keeper Serene smiled at them.

“Right on time, it seems.”

“Hello, Keeper Serene,” Sheaf greeted.

“And you as well Sheaf. How was Naradno?”

Key lit up. “It was lovely! I’m so glad we got to go down as the season was turning!”

“That sounds fantastic.” Serene turned away, but Gorm grabbed her attention.

“Keeper Serene, has anyone strange come to Ganden in the last day?”

She thought, and nodded. “Just before you. A tall human, he’s speaking with Master Lace now,” she said, pointing to a door nearby.

Gorm bowed and thanked her, and opened the door, looking inside. His tabaxi instructor looked up, and Gorm saw Tro, the same lanky human he’d seen that morning. Master Lace looked at him questioningly, and Gorm spoke.

“Master Lace, I must speak with you,” he said, subtly nodding toward Tro. Lace glanced back and realized his meaning, and nodded.

“Please excuse me, Tren.” She stood and left the room, joining Gorm outside the closed door. “Who is he?”

“I’ve heard him called Tro, and he was hired to find information on Ganden.”

“For what purpose?”

Gorm shook his head. “I don’t know, nor by whom. I believe his employer is a threat, though.”

Lace nodded. “I’ll deal with him, then.” Gorm noticed her claws extending as she shut the door behind her.

Sheaf walked up to Gorm. “Good work. Best to leave her to it, I think.” Gorm nodded and joined the others. They walked down the halls to their rooms, and slept.

In the morning, Sheaf and Gorm went to train, and met with Master Lace. She pulled them aside.

“I learned much from our guest last night. I intend to investigate further, but I want you two to investigate further.”

“Investigate further?” Sheaf asked.

Master Lace nodded. “I learned that he has an accomplice. I want you to find him.”

Gorm nodded. “The thief. Den, I heard him called.” He looked up at Lace. “Won’t we miss training?”

Lace shook her head. “You certainly will not. You outperform every student. You can afford a few days on an assignment. May even give you a challenge, for once. Sheaf has practically graduated. You will be fine.” She glanced away. “I need to know who hired them. The man would not say.”

Sheaf and Gorm both bowed, and walked away.

“How best do we find this Den?”

“I think we could head back to Naradno. It hasn’t been much longer than a day since he disappeared. We could still track him.”

Sheaf nodded. “Agreed.”

They headed to see Keeper Serene, and discussed methods they could use the whole way. They rounded a corner and were directly in front of the gates.

“The leaves would likely mask any sort of trai--” Gorm stopped in his tracks. He pointed, and Sheaf saw the thief from Naradno, speaking with Keeper Serene.

“That makes things easy, then,” Gorm said, walking up to Serene. Gorm cleared his throat to get Serene’s attention, and she turned to them.

“Ah, Master Lace has told me you’d likely leave today. I can open the gate after I-”

Sheaf interrupted her “Actually, Keeper Serene, we’d like to speak to this man.”

“Oh. Is this related to Master Lace’s task for you?”

“It is indeed.”

She nodded and smiled. “Very well.” She turned to Den. “Would you come with me?”

Den was visibly uncomfortable at the sight of Gorm and Sheaf. “I think I can come another day, I-”

“I insist, sir. Master Lace’s students must speak with you.” She grabbed him by the arm and led him into the room Master Lace had interrogated Tro in. She turned to Gorm and Sheaf. “I’ll send word to Master Lace.” They thanked her, and bowed, entering the interrogation room.

Den’s eyes flicked from Gorm to Sheaf, back and forth. “Hey, there’s no hard feelings, right? I mean, those bottles, they were just… no big deal?”

“This isn’t about the bottles, Den,” Gorm responded. He had a blank and professional look on his face. Sheaf kept an intent stare on their new captive, who’s face flashed with fear when Gorm said his name.

“H--how do you know…?”

“Your name? We kept a close eye on you, Den. What’s your interest in Ganden?”

Den’s face was ghost white. “We were hired to find information!”

“We. You and Tro. You came here to find him, didn’t you?”

“Him, Tro, yeah. Yeah. I wanted to find him. Do you--”

“Have him? We do. Master Lace asked him a few questions.” Gorm gave a wicked smile. “You should be glad she’s busy. She’s not nearly as kind as we are.”

“S--so what do you want from me?”

“We want to check Tro’s story. Tell me about your employer.”

Den’s eyes were wide. “He’d kill me, they would kill me in a second!”

“Master Lace is bound to finish her classes any time. I’d be happy to hand you over to her.”

Den gulped and nodded. “Okay. Okay, fine, just don’t… Duskstone. He hired us.”

“Duskstone?”

Sheaf cocked his head. “The king. Why would he hire you?”

“I don’t know, he just wanted information, and he wanted it discreetly.”

Gorm furrowed his brow. “Sheaf, I think we have what we want.” He turned to Den. “Don’t go anywhere.” Den nodded and sat down, waiting in the room as Sheaf and Gorm left.

“What do we gather from this, Sheaf?”

Sheaf thought. “Both he and his partner seem incompetent. However, the king would likely have enough resources to hire more capable people. I believe he does not trust Ganden to be honest were he to approach without guile, but I do not think we are a priority.”

“That makes sense. Let’s report to Master Lace.”

They found her and told her what they’d found.

“Interesting,” she said. “I will follow up. You have done good work.” Gorm and Sheaf thanked her, and left.

Master Lace went to the place Tro was being kept, and let him out, encouraging both him and Den to return to Duskstone and stay away from Ganden. They sprinted away as soon as they were released.

“What do we do, Tro?” Den asked when they felt safe.

Tro was panting. “Well, we can’t go back to High Stone.”

“Agreed. Do you think they’ll recognize me Naradno?”

“Probably not. We could figure out what to do there.” They arrived at the small town, only to be greeted by a gang of men in imposing plate armour. Without a word, they were put into a covered wagon and driven to the east. Several days later, they arrived at High Stone, and were delivered to Duskstone’s court.

“So,” Khurain Dusktone addressed them. “You were sent to Ganden, on my behalf. You were expected to report back much sooner. What have you gathered for me?”

Tro and Den looked to each other, and back to Duskstone. Tro reluctantly spoke up. “Well, your, um, your majesty, I’m afraid we were not able to find much.”

Duskstone nodded, slowly. “I see. Your investigation turned up nothing?”

“Well, I suppose… they are powerful, that we know for sure. Well-liked in the surrounding area.”

Dusktone tilted his head from side to side, looking directly at Tro. He approached the man, placing a hand on his shoulder. Tro wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or more afraid, until he felt the dagger plunge into his ribs. The blade pierced directly through his heart, and he fell onto the flagstone floor, dead. Duskstone turned to Den. “Surely, you found something I don’t already know?”

Den stammered, slowly backing away from the king. “I--I don’t… well, Tro kept track of the details, um… I’ll go back. I’ll go back, I’ll find whatever you want, please, just don’t--”

“Very well. I appreciate your promises,” Duskstone said, approaching Den. He patted Den on the shoulder, encouraging him. “I’ll find a good use for you.” He then plunged the bloodied dagger into Den’s chest, just as he had with Tro, and now the two men lay lifeless on the cold floor. Duskstone turned to his court, an assembly of many figures, sitting in the shadows. “We have a use for the bodies?”

A sinister voice replied, “These two are well-known in some circles, here in High Stone. If they were found dead, a call against murderers would likely occur.”

“Good. Put them where they’ll be found, and put more guards on the street.” With this declaration, Khurain Duskstone left for his own chambers.


End file.
